By Sunrise
by HentaiHanyou1
Summary: Sunrise can be a beautiful thing. For Inuyasha and Kagome two newly reconnected lovers it's going to be a very beautiful thing. There is nothing like sunrise to make you decide to take you relationship from husband and wife to mates. Warning Lemon


By Sunrise

Sunrise can be a beautiful thing. For Inuyasha and Kagome two newly reconnected lovers it's going to be a very beautiful thing. There is nothing like sunrise to make you decide to take you relationship from husband and wife to mates.

Happy Valentine's Day to all the lovers t the single ones like me happy anti-love day.

I don't own Inuyasha. He belongs to his fans. But mostly his owner. I also don't make any money from this.

Warning lemon.

Inuyasha hadn't seen Kagome in years not since the well closed and now she was asleep in his arms. He was so happy just to smell her again.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said waking up.

"Yes."

"Good I thought this was just a very good dream."

"So did I but this is reality."

"Good."

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

They sat in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company.

"Kagome the sun should be up in a few hours."

"Yeah I love you."

"I love you too."

"I've been back for over two months and we ARE married so why don't we."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Did you ever do it with Kikyo?"

"No Kagome."

"I'm your wife Inu and I want to be your mate."

"Kagome."

"Inu."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"The village would be modified if I marked you."

"No they wouldn't."

"Yes they would."

"Inuyasha I'm the miko and you along with Shippo when he is not taking tests, Miroku, Sango, and Jinenji protect them did anyone complain when we got married."

"No they seemed happy. But it could have been a farce."

"Inu some ask if I'm with child when I tell them I'm still pure the look surprised."

"Well that's not really a surprise most woman would be pupped by now."

"Oh well let's do it."

"No."

"Inuyasha I deliver at least four babies a month I want my own child."

Inuyasha looked away, "Kagome that's a bad idea. I don't know much about what happen when hanyous reproduce."

"We'll find out."

"But when we do I might hurt you."

"Only for a moment but after that I'll be feeling nothing but pleasure."

"Still Kagome."

"Then we can mate and find out what we do and don't like sexually."

"Kagome what are you doing?" he asked.

"Not much."

"You smell aroused."

"I'm getting there. The idea turned me on. So please," she said crawling into his lap.

"But Kagome."

"I'm innocent, your innocent why not well learn along the way"

"But," he said.

"Oh you don't want me. I thought that you loved me."

"I do when we were traveling I had to satisfy myself after seeing you naked, or when you got aroused when you were on me."

"My clit rubbed you."

Cupping her face Inuyasha said, "I love and lust for you Kagome but…"

"But if you feel that way," she said untying her top and exposing herself she said, "do something about it."

Looking at Kagome's naked body Inuyasha blushed.

"Touch me."

Doing as she asked Inuyasha moaned her breasts were so soft.

Kagome wasn't sure how far he was willing to go gasping she cried out when he pinched her nipple.

Snapping his hand away Inuyasha said, "Did I hurt you?"

"Kami no," she said grabbing his hand "that's felt good feel free to do anything you like I'll tell you if I don't like it."

"Okay" he said pinching her nipple again.

Moaning Kagome kissed him "Mmm that feels good."

"Kagome," he moaned.

"Don't stop please don't stop it feels amazing the way you touch me."

Letting one hand run down her body he moaned and touched her rubbing her folds he wandered if she would like it if he sucked them doing that he smirked her skin taste good.

"Ahhh wait Ahhh that feels so good."

Gently he rubbed till he found a small nub when Kagome cried out he smirked, "Does that feel good?"

"Kami yes!"

Rubbing he watched her body squirm.

"AHH OHHGH LIKE THAT LIKE THAT I'M SO CLOSE"!

'Close to what' he wandered till he felt her gush on his hand he pulled his hand away and watched "So beautiful. "

Calming down she kissed him, "Inuyasha come on get undressed and fuck me already."

"Kagome I want to but you're on top."

Lying down Kagome looked up at him till he was undressed, "Wow."

"Wow yourself," he said lying on her.

"You're so hard" she said gripping his cock.

Gasping he moaned.

"Your big too I wander if it will even fit."

Placing his head on her shoulder he moaned as she pumped him.

"Does that feel good?" she asked.

"Yes fuck oh Kagome."

Smiling she moaned softly, "I want you in me so bad."

"Kagome stop I'll go soft."

"Then cum on me, it's okay Inuyasha I want you to."

Her saying that made him cried out and spurted his hot sticky cum all over her.

"Better?"

"Much," he looked at her "Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

"Fuck."

"Ahhh what Ahhh don't kiss me there" she cried.

"Okay I'll lick you here."

Crying out Kagome bucked "Oh yes like that it feels so good."

"I want to make you feel good."

Crying out Kagome came.

Licking her he pulled up "Kagome."

Wrapping her legs around him she trusted up "Ahh please."

Teasing her entrance he entered a little.

Both gasped at the pleasurable sensation when she bucked he enter just a bit more both gasped and moaned.

"Inuyasha please," she moaned.

Inching in he was going to stop and pull back when he came to her hymen, but he soon found himself buried at the hilt he looked up at Kagome.

Kagome was surprised to feel only the discomfort of unused mussels stretching to acuminate her husband.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"Yes. Why I mean how do we?"

"When its time I'll bite you and you bite me our auras will come out and we might end you with me being slightly purified."

"I…."

"Don't worry let's just try to get thru the hard part."

"What's that?"

"Trying to clamed each other at the right time."

"Okay", she said "can you please move."

"Kami yes" he said with a thrust.

"Ah like that just like that it feels so good."

Wanting to feel her cum on him Inuyasha started to pound mercilessly into Kagome.

"AHHH IINNNUUUYYYAAASSSSHHHAA."

"Do you feel me fucking you Kagome? Do you feel how hard I'm fucking you?"

Getting wetter from the way he spoke Kagome cried "Out yes it's so big you feel so good."

"Kagome."

"Oh Inuyasha."

"Ah Kagome."

Gushing Kagome cried out before feeling a pain in her shoulder and being forced to bite him

"Umm" she cried.

Crying out into her shoulder Inuyasha felt himself cum.

Kagome's eyes widened when she felt his hot cum pore into her she shuttered felling him let go of her she let go to.

"Ah Inuyasha that was great."

"Who said I'm done" he asked.

She realized he was still hard "How oh," she cried as he trusted into her.

"You Kagome that's the answer you."

Crying out Kagome held her husband and mate she felt so happy so good so …close.

"Kagome."

"I'M CUUUMMMMIIIINNNNGGGG."

Crying out Inuyasha came in Kagome and fell on her before nuzzling her neck "Are you okay?"

"I'm better then okay" she said hugging him.

"I hope I can always make you happy."

"You do".

…

"Push" Sango yelled.

Gripping Inuyasha Kagome screamed.

"You're doing it," Sango said.

Crying out she gave a push and gave birth.

"It's a boy," Sango said over the infant's wails.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome she smiled at her mate and then at her best friend.

"He's cute," Sango said handing him over after Kagome had passed the after birth.

Kagome and Inuyasha gazed at their son "He's so cute" Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded he had her face and Inuyasha's hair and eye color he had been conceived on their first time. Since Inuyasha had left that morning and came back a week later saying she was pregnant. It had surprised the hell out of the both of them.

"He needs a name," Sango said.

"Huh, Inuyasha do you want to name him?"

Raking his head he said, "Haruki."

"Shining sun," Kagome muttered "I like it."

Sango just smiled she didn't know that not only had he been born at sunrise but he had been conceived at sunrise to.


End file.
